


Stuck With You

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 377: Paint. This is an AU where the Doctor is a struggling artist turned art school teacher and Rose is his student.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 377: Paint. This is an AU where the Doctor is a struggling artist turned art school teacher and Rose is his student.

He'd wanted to be out traversing the globe, pursuing new inspiration with which to transform his canvasses. Unfortunately, reality said a man could only live on a shoestring for so long.

He'd expected to hate teaching, a distant second choice career-wise. The truth was rather surprising.

Rose Tyler glanced past her easel, looking at him not to seek approval – student or not, she was far too independent for that – but as if sharing something with him. 

What he saw in her eyes was _real_ art.

Perhaps being shackled to one place for a while might be worth it after all.


End file.
